Waterfall Staff Quartz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20645 |no = 1043 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 66 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = The disciple who discovered the power of the Nine Sacred Treasures. The Sacred Treasures did not originally hold any divine power, and were not meant to be given to humans either. Quartz gave each treasure a name based on the ambiguous power they possessed, later giving them to humans of his choosing. However, this incurred the wrath of the gods, who punished him by exiling him to Ishgria. Quartz found this a delight though, believing that the key to helping the power of Sacred Treasures to flourish lay within this mysterious land. |summon = An object comes to existence the moment you name it. This also sets its value. |fusion = Growing stronger without experience. I just may be defying the very laws of nature. |evolution = I don't care about evolving. I only care about my treasures. Do you have any of them? | hp_base = 4308 |atk_base = 1620 |def_base = 1543 |rec_base = 1426 | hp_lord = 6219 |atk_lord = 2189 |def_lord = 2086 |rec_lord = 1923 | hp_anima = 6961 |rec_anima = 1725 |atk_breaker = 2387 |def_breaker = 1888 |atk_guardian = 1991 |def_guardian = 2284 | hp_oracle = 5476 |rec_oracle = 2121 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Divine Oracle |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP of all Units & slightly recovers HP each turn |lsnote = Heal 200-400 + 10% Rec |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Adverse Below |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, gradually recovers and boosts max HP |bbnote = Heal 1600-2000 + 10% Rec & 7% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Rotion |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, gradually recovers HP & boosts Atk relative to max HP |sbbnote = 5% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, heal 1800-2300 + 12% Rec & 5% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 180~680 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20644 |evointo = 20646 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Quartz2 }}